Cahills vs Vespers part 1
by 39101clues
Summary: This is my own story with new agents. Hope you like it


It was a cold day out in Tenasse. I[ Ash is my character's name] was waiting at the rondavou point to pick up a package. A black truck rolled up and parked. I went to the window."That's funny,"I thought."wait, cigarette? this isn't _my_ ride!""Bye!"I yelled and took off into the forest."backup,backup! Come in agent L. I repeat, come in agent L!"the chase was on. what could a kid, not even a teen, do against three men and a truck? Well, i knew these woods like the back of my hand."this'll be easy."I , I tripped!"ouch!"I stood up, but it was too late, I was caught! "C'mon,Luke, get here already!"thought i.

Three large guys opened up a jar of sleeping gas one inhale and I was a goner. I held my breath for as long as I could 1, 2, 3, 4, I was gasping for a breath then one of the large guys said in a soothing tone which almost sounded like a lullaby, "Just let go Ash life will be so much easier with the Vespers, no more running fighting for clues and no more Cahills doesn't that sound great."

I couldn't talk while holding my breath but if I could I would say, "Yeah! Right you Vespers I like Cahills they are so much better then you blood thirsty Vespers."

I was the resistant one, I wouldn't let go so easily even if life on the bad side sounded awesome. I didn't hate Cahills but before I joined in to help defeat the Vespers or as Amy says become united. (Wow! She still believes that) I had some issues with the Cahills. If you're wondering if I was a Vesper, no I wasn't I was always isolated from this Vesper, Cahill, 39 clues world. I didn't care back then about any of this I only cared about one thing being successful in life. My parents were also isolated from this world. My great grandfather was Vesper 1 back in the 1960's and that was the only connection we had with the Vesper-Cahill world. After many requests about joining the Vespers and rejects each time, the Vespers eventually assumed we were useless and ignored us. That should have sounded like a good thing but the more I was isolated the more I had this urge to be in this parallel universe. So I joined up with the Cahills the Vespers didn't want me anymore and I was in for a good fight, but for now I had other problems.

I was fighting the urge to not let go and luckily just then my iPhone rang and a mask dropped from above. I quickly wore it and three equally heavy rocks dropped from the sky knocking each Vesper out.

"Luke!"

"Came to save the day Ash!"

"Thanks Luke and by the way nice shot."

"IKR I am awesome."

Lol we both laughed. Unfortunately the laughing didn't last too long and the Vespers were starting to get up again. I saw the sleeping gas in the man's pocket.

"Luke hold your breath!" Luckily she didn't ask questions because right then I sprayed them and they collapsed on the floor.

We both ran like maniacs to the helicopter and jumped in. I grabbed the control panel before Luke could argue and steered us up into the sky. I looked behind me and saw Luke staring in amazement as I attempted to steer the helicopter. I teetered it so much I thought we might just fall out but luckily I managed to balance it upright again. My iPhone rang I clicked it to speaker and said, "Agent Cahill 901", 901 was my passcode so that all the agents knew it was me.

"How was that daring escape? You barely survived." I was so angry at this Kabra dude that I wanted to cut the phone but I knew I couldn't. I said in the sternest voice I could possibly do.

"Whtt dddo yu wnt Kabreh?"

"I see still holding that grudge. Let go of it I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Ugh I just wanted to yell at him he was so arrogant that it was annoying. Instead of being angry which would be my first reaction I said in my sweetest voice a secret that I couldn't bear to keep.

"Your friend Josh would like to know what IK3ACheap cheep PHCBG."(Ian Kabra loves Amy Cahill cheap cheap poor homeless colour blind girl)

"Natalie!" He screamed in outrage. I giggled and shut the phone off. I don't think I would be getting anymore phone calls from Kabra for a while. Luke looked at me like I had just set off an atomic bomb. I gave him a face to say it was inside-joke. I still laughed and then landed the plane near the C.C.C. I opened the door and many agents stood inside tracking the Vespers. Ian was still fuming I could see I was going to go make fun of him when Mr. McIntyre stopped me.

"Hello Ash! I see you are the 5th Cahill to have met with a Vesper. Good job on your daring escape." My typical answer was to say I couldn't have done it without Luke but he didn't give me any time to answer.


End file.
